Hidden Memories
by Umbrella-chan
Summary: Set in the Mirai Time-line. "Did I have a much more horrible life, than I do now? Was there peace, and happiness from where I used to live? Did I have a family? Friends?I confide in you these unreadable words: Satan, Biideru"
1. Chapter One

**Hidden Memories**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Or the characters. Like all fan-antics, I just make up my own imaginary world based off Akira Toriyama's world and characters. I have no imagination to write any disclaimers so they will all be the same. So nyah. I just want to write...*sniff sniff*

**Chapter 1:**

This is rather strange for me. Really, even the thought of writing down what had happened to me in some book of blank pages, easily to be read by anyone, seems ridiculous to me. But I have already wrote down these words, so why not? Yes, there has been a lot that has happen to be recorded down in ink in this book. Buruma-san calls this a diary, which I think doesn't seem like a good choice of a word for this object. This is a book after all, right? I still laugh at this thought, but Buruma-san was right for one thing. It does keep me busy. So, I will write in here, just to make her happy. I sure as hell don't want to see her disappointed already.

Buruma has been through enough, but then again so have I. For the past three years I have lived with both her and her son, Torankusu. They explained their story to me. Their losses, their pain and opened up their home for me. And there we stayed together, to witness the same tragedies and watched from the Capsule Corporation, or what is left of it, at the destruction that was caused by the Jinzouningens. Machines created by a mad man, from what Buruma had said. He created them in hopes of destroying her loyal friend, a man worth calling a savior, from the Earth. Every time she would speak of him, she would looked to the sky and speak in large amount of words of how much she missed him, and wanted him back. Also, the gods were cruel for taking him from them all. She would become silent and excuse herself to shed tears for her lost comrades, and lock herself in her room for hours. Son Gokou.....he must of been a great man.

Son Gohan.

Yes, related to that of the great Son Gokou-sama. The son of the late savior. And I find is the exact opposite of his father. I have found a disliking of him, over the past two years. Despite the loss of my memories before even staying here at the Capsule Corporation, I have many of him. Many from when I was in a younger form than I am now. Memories when he and I....Well, you probably get the point. I can't even speak nor think of it or I will get sick with shame. It's only ironic that Buruma had invited him in her house as well, when he returned from the depths of hell. She always return a response of my complaining, that he had no father and no mother, and he had nothing, and that she was practically family to him. Plus, Torankusu looked up to him as an older brother. I would look at that lavender-haired child, nay not child no more, man and wonder why. Gohan had left him, as well, and he still accept him as a brother and continue on like nothing ever happens.

Thoughts like this, gets me to thinking about myself. Mostly the memories that flash back in my mind of Gohan and I, stir up my thoughts, of why I am even here. With no memories of whom I was before I came here three years ago. Did I have a much more horrible life, than I do now? For having me come here. Was there peace, and happiness from where I used to live? Did I have a family? Friends?

I have gone through so much in my three year life that I either want to go back to my hidden past, or end it right here and now. But the thought of Buruma-san, my Kaa-san, weeping once more sends stings of pain through my chest, leaving me confused with my new found emotions.

This book, I must share my secrets and my thoughts within, on the request of Buruma-san. I confide in you these unreadable words, and keep them safe from wandering eyes.

This is now the property of my possession.

Satan, Biideru.

*******

The pen soon fell out of the milky, white hands of the owner to the spot next to ebony bound book, bouncing till it settled to no movement at all. The same hand that once held the pen was raised to its pale face. Sparkling orbs of a sapphire blue peered wearingly with sleep. The rose colored lips parted and gave a short sigh of feminity. A troubled look appeared upon the gentle creatures face; her bottom lip was sucked into her mouth and bitten down on. Maybe she should throw the book away now. To keep it from curious eyes, which turn her words into something to be put against her? She only meant to write about how incredibly ridiculous of keeping a 'diary' was. But now she had written too much and it was too late. She respected Buruma, and referred to her as Kaa-san. That's what Buruma was to her. A mother.

She sighed once again, letting it out more loudly than the one before. With the last of her breath and passed by her lips, she pushed herself back and slowly fell on the bed she was sitting, to lay on her back. Putting her vision to what was the ceiling. The room was poorly painted, but she shouldn't be choosey. It was just depressing to look at the soft, creamy white that was painted on the ceiling. Who said that white was a cheery color?

She felt like a kid, after thinking of why she was in her room in the first place. She brushed the soft tresses of ebony from her face as she continued her icy gaze on the ceiling. Buruma had sent her up here, because of how she had treated Son Gohan. Engaging in another fight with him over something so stupid. She didn't even recall what she was fighting over any more. This sent a smirk to graze upon her lips. It was so easy to get Gohan mad. She was merely paying him back in small tabs, for what he had done to her. Their fights were daily, usually having Torankusu being the audience and sometimes the cause of it. She chuckled lightly as she remembered the exact events. Buruma soon stormed from the stairs of the basement, which held her lab, and started shouting at both of them. Explaining that they were both childish, and usually shouted towards something nothing in particular of how she got to be put in the position of babysitter of raising two teenagers and a grown man. She sent Gohan to train Torankusu and sent Biideru to her room.

Buruma had set Biideru on the bed, and sat directly next to her handing her the small black book. Explaining that there was something much better than ticking off of the son of Gokou-sama. That it had to stop and maybe writing down her troubles in the book would maybe calm her down. Biideru simply stared at her with confusion, but nodded anyway. She ended up staring at the book for two hours until finally writing down more than she had wanted.

She dug her fingers into the short, ebony spikes of her hair as she gave a small grunt. Silence had consumed the small room for way to long. She longed for any type of noise, even the annoying voice of Gohan would be better than this agonizing silence she was being put through. She pulled herself up after fighting with self whether or not she should leave, and continued to her was placed upon her feet. She walked out the door and continued down the hall 'till she hit the main room, that most of them spent their time.

As she figured it was empty. She predicted that Buruma was probably tinkering down in her lab room, while Torankusu and Gohan were training in what Buruma had called a gravity room. She slightly impressed with the gravity room. Buruma seriously was a genius. She had stated her idea for it was because of her late husband, Bejiita. How he had always demanded it from her, to increase his fighting ability. She sadly built it after his death which was untouched until Torankusu was old enough to use it.

*******

In all elegance, she strode up the stairs, taking her sweet time as her thoughts began to pour through her mind for new ideas. She had enough to think about already, that it was starting to give her a headache. Hours on end, staring blankly onto a computer screen, and working her feeble hands to the bone. But she didn't mind the work, yet she wanted it. To keep her mind of the depressing madness that was soon to follow her if she took absence of her work. She would let her thoughts lead on to think of what had happen in the past eighteen years. She detested every moment that she had caught herself alone and soon found that she would literally run for the lab entrance for a way out of reality. She didn't want to go back to the real world, although it would hit her as soon as she woke up from her perfect dreams, and smack right back into the troubles of the world. She sighed, reminding herself that each day she lived; she was going to get strong, not just physically but mentally. Swiping a few aqua strands, that had escaped from the hold a ribbon it was held from, Buruma had made her way through the lab entrance on top of the flight of stairs.

Oh Kami was she feeling her age now as she glanced around the room that she was lead through with tired drawn, aqua orbs. She had felt her skin get heavier with each passing second, as silent thoughts of getting rid of herself filled her mind, as the grim daylight shone through the cracked windows. Why did the gods curse her to live the life such as this? Not only did they take the only man she had ever loved, and another who was a brother to her through out her whole life, but they left her to rot away on this dying planet. To only pray for an extra day on the near dying planet, to see her son grow up. Torankusu. He was about the only reason for her survival.

She couldn't help but to chuckle lightly as she thought of the habitants of the Capsule Corp. Son Gohan and Biideru. They were practically her children, as well. But oh Kami, were they a handful. She never experienced such hatred in two people ever in her long life. They were, however, quite amusing if she would stay back and actually listen to their squabbles. She would sometimes find herself doing that, doubling over in laughter as tears soon came to fill her eyes, to find out that they were near each others throats and she would have to end her fun and break up the fight. She could never find out what the cause of some of the arguments was, or why they had such a disliking to each other after two years of living with each other.

Biideru was a special case. Such an odd girl. Buruma, never quite figured her out. She was, and still is, so very quite when the four of them would get together to discuss the matters in hand. Or even in a warm conversation to keep their minds off of something else. This timid ness would soon shatter as soon as Gohan-kun would provoke her.

She gave a deep sigh of frustration and her thoughts were lead back to their fights. This is how she came so tense in the first place. Her age was beginning to show from the aggravation she was put through to handle those two. And it was simply ridiculous that one was seventeen and the other was in his late twenties. They would bicker at each like they were four years of age.

She kept her steps in a rhythmical pattern, as she kept walking towards the kitchen. Keeping her eyes on the floor beneath her for any up coming obstacles in her path, she could never know what was lying around any more with two teenagers and slightly disturbed man. Having her arms crossed just under her chest as she cursed deep in thought.

She remembered slightly well, what had happen just only hours ago. One of Biideru and Gohan's fights had erupted near the gravity room. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and she made her back over to where she had just walked over from, to save the older man. She was never highly worried that Biideru would ever get hurt; she was mostly concerned what she would do to him.

She appeared on the scene, hands on her hips, in a concerned mother type way looking over to bickering couple.

She smirked as she broke her concentration. She always called them a couple. After the way they had treated each other in such a manner. If they have so much anger to be let out, they must be secretly in love with each other, which were her thoughts.

As predicted, Biideru, despite her height, was trying to tower over the six foot demi-saiyajin. Speaking more than her little heart out, as her mouth had gotten wider as long lengthy curses strolled out of her mouth. Gohan just glare with extreme hate and frustration as he was spat on by the younger girl, happily taking her comments and anxiously waiting for his turn to return the favor. Her eyes gazed over to her son, who happened to be leaning against the gravity room, arms crossed with an amused smirk plastered on his lips. She gasped as she found that he was taking on Bejiita's looks everyday. Now mastering the Saiya-jin Prince's trademark smirk.

Buruma jolted from her position as she wasn't quite ready for the sound that had taken place. A harsh and violent slapping sound took over the silence that was in the room for only seconds, which made Buruma bite down on her lip as she redirected her vision to the once arguing couple. Sure enough, Gohan had his face turned, and a small imprint of a hand had made its way to show clearly across his face. It seemed that Gohan had, had his turn in the verbal fight and disserved what he had coming. But Buruma had never thought that Biideru would actually take all her anger out on Gohan-kun in one action. Her worriment was overreacted, however, since Gohan could probably not feel it, since Biideru was basically allot weaker than him.

Buruma, hesitated to react to anything, and stood there to see what Gohan would do. She instantly glanced to Torankusu, who seemed to be off his guard, as well, from the little action and was now on his toes, ready to hold Gohan back from doing anything towards the small girl.

Gohan didn't react to what Buruma had thought he would. He soon redirected his back to face Biideru, probably to provoke her more. What she saw almost made her jump out of her skin. From the look on Biideru's face she knew that she wasn't expecting this at all either. Gohan had always been the shy yet intelligent boy, Buruma had remembered. Over the years she would notice the change in his emotions as things had gotten worse after his father had passed on. His emotions were more openly and readable on his face, and some of looks she had caught would even terrify her from the pain she saw in them.

Now, now it seems she was seeing a whole different side of Son Gohan. One, probably that was new to him as well. What she saw was what she rarely ever saw in the small boy during their little adventure on Namek. Confidence, strength, courage, all swirled into his eyes as he glared towards the small being in front of him. A smirk grazed his lips, which would of have made Bejiita proud, as he towered over the 5'6" girl, obviously catching her off guard with his new found mood. Shocked was an understatement for what Buruma was experiencing, as a chill came over her just watching the two going at a five minute staring contest. Torankusu also caught off guard and was just a couple more steps to Biideru's aid.

She snapped out of her daze, with an innocent blink leading her out to the real thing, stepping towards the disgruntled older man. It seemed that her action had also started up courage in Torankusu to move as well. She even remembered talking to Son Gohan, so calmly. As Biideru had only glared at her for interfering with her fight. That's when she had scolded both of them, and sent Biideru to her room with the black book to keep her busy and out of her hair.

"I am getting to old for this." She stressed as she brought her aged hand to her soft tendrils of aqua blue, and sweeping her fingers through them. She spoke to no one but to herself, trying to convince herself that she was. Near her fifties and taking care of three children, which two of them happen to be part Saiya-jins. She then lifted her eyes to the ceiling as she pretended that Son Gokou was there, and cursing towards him that it was partially his fault. Adding another comment of her own to her late mate, Bejiita.

"They certainly will be the death of me, if the Jinzouningens don't get to me first." She silently said to herself, as she returned her gaze in front of her. Gladly making her way to the kitchen, thinking that her two boys would be aching with hunger as soon as they were done beating the living snot out of each other.

*******

Deep in thought, she just stood there in the middle of the living room space. Mentally floating to the void of her puzzling mind. Staring off at nothing in particular as she collected her thoughts together. She made her way out of her almost meditating form, when she heard soft whispers from someone feminine just across in the other room. Of course, it was Buruma. Thank Kami she had finally come out of her 'lair' to finally see the actual world instead of locking herself in there for days again. Curious, about who she was talking to, she moved her stiff body to the door way to the attached room.

She blinked when nobody else was accompanied her in the room, and she happened to be talking to herself. No, ghosts. Ghosts from her past. This made Biideru sigh, really wishing that Buruma would let go of her past and just move on and take life how it is. It's not like things will get any better. Although, she might be right, Biideru had thought to herself. But then again Buruma was the only one that thought that way, and had rubbed it off on Torankusu. Like it was a way to frustrate the hell out of Biideru at all their optimism. She would then point out one of the windows to the dreary, half-alive world outside...and ask both of them whom seemed to starke with amazement at her, speaking up, 'How could anything be better...when the world is like this? When the people have been reduced to live in capsules under the soil, just waiting for their deaths.'

She would usually be timid about that subject. Mostly because she had no past of her own, other than the memories of the past three years she had here at the Capsule Corps.

Her thoughts were once again disturbed by the footsteps that echoed through the empty room she was peeking in, from Buruma. She blinked to get her head clear for a moment.

Maybe Buruma just needs somebody. She never did talk about Torankusu's father at all. Never mentioned that there was a man that should be called Torankusu's father. For all she knew, Torankusu could be one of Buruma's crazy experiments she has going on in the lab. She smirked at the thought of that. Almost making her laugh at the idea of Torankusu, being a test tube baby. She would question Torankusu later about that.

She soon found her feet leading towards the back door. A lump in her throat as she stepped closer towards the Gravity Room. She could hear the low whirring noise that it made, only when in use. She had always dreamt about wondering what it was like to train in there. She did train outside though. She had convinced Torankusu to train her, like Gohan had trained him. Fascinated by the art of fighting, also in awe of how the two older warriors had fought. Also what convinced him more is that she always had the energy to fight and also caught of glimpse of this from a hassle from a strange man that wanted more than Biideru had expected. Let's just say the man wasn't going walk after something like that. She beamed with superiority after convincing the lavender-haired boy to teach her more fighting techniques. Also convincing Biideru to promise not to go out of hand and believe she could take the Jinzouningens out on her own. Now nick-named the Jinzou.

She felt her heart stop as soon as the noise had quieted down to nothing but silence, leaving Biideru to listen to her quickened breathing. She was acting like this, solely because of Son Gohan. As she had explained before, the mere sight of him caused great anger inside of her. Fearing she would go out of control one day, and actually attack him with the moves she was taught by the younger demi-Saiya-jin and make him mad enough to attack her.

She gathered enough courage to cross her arms, in a taunting way, leaving them just below her chest as she heard the 'clank' of the door from the outside. Giving a long breath before they had heard her, to clear her head as she came face to face with the troubled teen that was only a year older than her, looked at her with wonderment and fear for her. Just seconds after, the scowling Gohan had appeared from out of the darkness of the training room and then looking upon Biideru with a small sign of shock, till it returned to his same scowl.

"Biideru..?" They both chorused...while she only stood there, with a renowned smirk on her face just to taunt both of them.

"Yes?" She simply asked, just to play with Gohan's mind, as Torankusu tried to warn her with a simple cock of his lavender eyebrow, making Biideru almost lose her face and giggle.

*******

**Author's Notes:** Yes, that seems to be all that there is for now....Something to do with my laziness I guess. Hmm...it is longer than my other story. That's because I favor this story more than the other. I actually had help with the plot. It is mostly a co-joined story with my Leo-kun. ^-^ *huggles Corey*. It is based off of a rp we did and since we liked it, we had an idea of making a fan-fic out of it. He is my muse. He gives me ideas, I do the writing. I need criticism of any kind. Review now! Pwease? ^-^

~Fear the Umbrella~


	2. Chapter 2: Too Close

**Hidden Memories**

**Chapter 2: Too close**

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Or the characters. Like all fan-antics, I just make up my own imaginary world based off Akira Toriyama's world and characters. I just want to write...-sniff sniff-

---

****

**Recap of Chapter 1:**

_"Biideru..?" They both chorused...while she only stood there, with a renowned smirk on her face just to taunt both of them._

_"Yes?" She simply asked, just to play with Gohan's mind, as Torankusu tried to warn her with a simple cock of his lavender eyebrow, making Biideru almost lose her face and giggle._

_---_

****

**Chapter 2:**

Her inner conscience had screamed at her with curses of its own, at how incredibly stupid she was acting. She was deliberately taunting Son Gohan for what? To see him mad was one thought, but she knew deep down it wasn't that. She blinked a bit; startled with something to why she was acting like this. She was hungry for a fight. Craving the violent dance between two enemies, till each of them were covered with blood, and bruises. She eyes brightened with an evil glint, startling Torankusu from his spot, till they became wide with surprise. She bit down on her tongue hard, and she could feel the blood slowly spill atop of her tastes buds after she pierced soft pinkness of her tongue. She could taste metallic flavor of her own blood, as she felt herself swallow a large lump in her throat already feeling doubt in this. She was scared. Not of Gohan, but herself. Fear of her own violent thoughts of a brutal battle that lay only a few steps in front of her. She could see it vividly and instantly shook her from reality and to an emotionless stare off into nowhere.

Torankusu watched all of her reactions, soon becoming concerned of his female friend. Watching, as her emotions had drastically turned from confident, to deadly, and then to fear. His eyebrows connected together, feeling the anger within him over concern of Biideru. His shoulders tensed as he looked into those lost orbs of blue, and could feel the fear radiating off her.

"Biideru..?" Torankusu spoke again softly, as he felt the annoyed, raspy breath from Gohan just behind him. He took his eyes off of Biideru for a moment, and redirected them to the side as if he could see his teacher from the corner of his eye. 'Why must you tempt him, Biideru?' He spoke only in his mind as he shook his head slightly, and walked towards her. Bringing his hands up and setting them down gently on her small shoulders, and knocking her out of her trance. He gave a weak smile, as he saw those heavy, black eyelashes blink several times, and those haunting eyes, spilling with fear, focused on his face.

"Do you feel well, Biideru?" Concern hung in his voice, which he was trying to leave out and found that he had failed. Thus, earning an impatient sigh from his teacher, and caused Torankusu to roll his eyes.

Their fights had gotten worse over the last two weeks, and he wondered why. Usually Gohan would just sit there and take it, with a frown plastered on his now older face, but lately he was trying to fight back. Using the same hurtful words Biideru was using towards his direction. Torankusu figured he was probably sick of it already. Some of the fights didn't even make sense. He knew the approach Gohan was taking wouldn't last long, probably make Biideru go over the edge. Her pride would interfere soon and they would engage in combat. He frowned, wondering what he do if that ever happened. He would hate to see Biideru hurt, especially from his teacher.

His gaze returned back towards hers, as soon as she made a small noise that she was okay. He believed that was an answer to his question, and he didn't quite take it as one. In trying to find an actually answer, he hunched over leaning his face with hers, level, leaving only an inch apart from their noses. Startling Biideru more than it startled him. His short locks of lavender tickled the pale of her cheeks, which she didn't even but wince at the acknowledgment of those tresses, as she seemed to be busy looking into his face, his eyes, searching for something. His lashes fell into a blink, only once, as he was studying her face, and then her eyes with such gentleness. He squeezed her shoulder only a moment, which had made her blink in response. His face seemed to get closer to hers, she had thought, the more he kept studying her so closely, she wondered if she should back away or not.

She felt the warmth of his breath upon her skin, and noticed a change in his facial features. His warm, blue eyes had brightened in a matter of seconds, which caused a confused look on hers. Lips of the demi-Saiya-jin curved up into a smile. His soft tongue came into view and slowly licked the pink of his lips to moisten them before he spoke. This action almost made Biideru shudder, but instead she controlled herself and only left a chill to run down her spine. She frowned at how devilishly evil that was to do that to her so close. A rough cough was heard behind Torankusu, which had brought both her and his attention to the frowning demi-saiya-jin behind them.

Biideru was confused mostly, but was relieved somehow because of the little disturbance Gohan had made, and silently thanked him for that, despite the hate she had for him. It gave her time to collect herself, and noticed Torankusu's gentle grasp on her shoulders was still there. She felt light-headed and confused all at the same time, wondering what the heck was going on in her thoughts. She felt the beats of her heart in her throat, as she felt the cold stare coming from Gohan's direction, causing her to look that way to see his reaction.

Torankusu narrowed his eyes at his teacher, mostly blaming him for how he was acting. But mostly he was relieved for interrupting him. He didn't know what he would do if Gohan hadn't got something in his throat, and giving them a disruption that was needed. His teacher sent him a warning look towards him, which made him jump suddenly and open his eyes wider. His thoughts became more puzzling, as soon as he had Gohan's stare on him. He ignored it for that moment, knowing that shouldn't bother him now. He wanted to know what had gotten into Biideru. He wiped his face clean from the surprise that was there, and turned back to Biideru with worriment. He noticed that he had shocked Biideru from turning his head back towards her, she obviously distracted by something else. His lips parted for him to speak but were stopped when he noticed the air that stuck on her tongue like she had words of her own. She stopped and licked her lips also, and somehow made Torankusu forget what he was going to say and had clouded his thoughts. All that came out was a small whimper that had woke him up, and caused a studious look from Biideru.

"I'm just fine, Torankusu." Her voice had hit the silence first, that had made Torankusu frown and doubt that she was 'fine'. She was too scared to find out what would happen next if this silence had kept on and they both stared into each other's eyes. She fled as soon as she felt Torankusu's grasp cease no more on her shoulders, and he nodded to her of his approval. She quickly went back inside, placing her pale hands across her heated face, thinking of how childish she was.

He sat back up, straight, frowning at her retreating form, still concerned with the way she was acting. Then again he should be questioning the way he was acting too. Whatever came over him sure sent him for a loop. He brought back his right hand, to lay behind his head and began to scratch childishly at the back of his head, ruffling his short tresses of lavender. Keeping his pondering state, he returned his attention towards Son Gohan and blinked asking him with his eyes if he may have known what had happened.

This may have been a bad choice. Gohan glared back down at the teen with absolute shame in the way he looked at him. His arms had now appeared folded across his chest in such an arrogant manner. This caused the lavender-haired teen to question Gohan in his thoughts. Did he really care for her now, like he had a long time ago? He remembered hearing some stages of the story that he was in love with someone much younger than himself, but he didn't really mind that fact all. Until now. But that all seemed unlikely, seeing the way they treated each other now.

"You two seem to be getting closer, as the world seems to falling down around us." He lifted an eyebrow, just to make the statement last longer and make it more shameful on the boy. The words really hit Torankusu hard. His shoulders slumped, like a boy would do when his mother scolded him. But did he really do something wrong? He repeated the words of Gohan in his head and something clicked. He was accusing him of having a 'relationship' with Biideru and making him feel guilty for his happiness while everyone else was sorrowful. This caused anger to build up, and dared Gohan with is own unique stare, that he undoubtly had gotten from his father. His fists clenched together at his sides as he tried to hold back from striking his teacher. Gohan knew of his trembling and just looked down on him, his eyebrows forked down, daring him to go ahead and try.

Torankusu knew what Gohan was asking for so he calmed down, but still having his shoulders tensed up, still effected by the comment. Gohan was just as angry with him because of Biideru. Of course, only she was the only one to get under Gohan's nerves like that, except for the Jinzou-jin.

"When did it seem to be your business to care about Biideru?" He added a soft growl along with that question, shocking both him and Gohan, but he kept going not really getting the meaning behind what he had just said. "For the past few days, you have been tempting her to fight you. Thus, making these little verbal fights of yours, allot worse than they have ever been." He blinked with a bit of frustration, and took a small breath before he spoke again. "And I won't allow you to hurt Biideru over such nonsense."

Gohan had tried to keep his calm yet anger look, as he open his ears to listen to the complaints of the younger man, but he couldn't help but to break his look after he heard the last part. Quite honestly, he had noticed the changes between his student and the girl. They had been buddy-buddy around. Torankusu would help her train, talk over Kami knows what for hours, and he would follow her around like a lost puppy. He never really figured that Torankusu would be the first to express how he had felt about her, since he figured he was to quiet and embarrassed about the subject all together. Now, now that he looked at the flustered teenager in front him, trying to protect her from himself, even though he wouldn't dare dream of hitting Biideru. Unless, it was completely necessary, a voice rang in his head making him take a minute to recollect and answer the boy.

"You never really answered me, kid." He flatly said in a calm voice.

Torankusu had winced at the short nickname; he knew that Gohan wasn't in a good mood when he had referred to him as 'kid'. He rarely ever called them that, unless in the stress of waiting for the Jinzou-jin to attack in the privacy of the dead world outside. He then became confused; Gohan hadn't asked a question from him.

"You didn't ask anything from me."

"There is not always a question to be asked, to get an answer from someone." This statement had confused Torankusu even more, and Gohan had noticed the look. He took a sigh and restated what he said earlier into a question to help Torankusu.

"Have you gotten closer with Biideru?" Again another confused look appeared on the teen's face, which almost made Gohan smile at his innocence, almost. He saw Torankusu's mouth open to answer him and was quickly there to cut him off.

"I don't kn-"

"Don't play dumb with me, kid. You know damn well what I'm asking you." His voice had showed anger in his voice. Torankusu had believed that it was caused by impatience, or maybe the fact that his answer might be yes. Or maybe it was both.

He took a sigh, as he tried not to make eye contact with the one before him. His eyes found a place to study as he took Gohan's question into consideration. He never really asked that question himself, nor had he realized that he did, until now. Biideru's image came to mind, and he gulped as his mind had made that for him to study over. His throat went tight; having the feeling that Gohan was maybe right. And he had only ignored this because he didn't want to believe it either. He didn't think that Biideru had thought of him as he did her. He lifted his head and looked to Gohan, giving off looks of fear and confusion.

Gohan had noticed this, and this was all that he needed to know. His looks and reactions told everything, Torankusu had feelings for Biideru. He just kept his silence for more approval of his theory, and he becoming more surprised by the fear that he saw in the young man's blue eyes. A Fear of what?

"Gohan...I-" He hesitated, as he took his eyes off of Gohan and let them wander around, as if he were searching for words to help him speak. He finally gave up and let those words hang in the air.

"What were you going to say, kid?" Gohan's impatience had seemly melted away with the answer to his earlier question. He was now on the hunt for the reason that Torankusu got all upset about, at the moment.

The teenager glanced over to Gohan as a reaction to the question. There must have been some painful look in his eyes, because it had made Gohan wince as he stared at the boy. Torankusu's mouth was dry, and his throat was tight. He couldn't speak even if he tried. He was scared of what he might say. He was scared because he had felt this way about Biideru, and scared of Gohan was going to do to him. He knew Gohan still loved Biideru. He never did stop loving her, when she had. That was only because she had lost her memory, and had no idea what she was talking about, about when she had said that he had left her. But in all light of this, there was a little warmth in knowing this, being that he had cared for Biideru. He had discovered that there were feelings for Biideru that he had never acknowledged, and now that he knew of this there was only one other step to know if she did. And that was Gohan.

Torankusu's fists tightened at his side as he looked to the man in front of him. Here goes nothing; he encouraged himself in his thoughts. "I...I...yes, Gohan, I have been getting closer to her...."

Torankusu was in complete surprise, when he wasn't receiving the kind of reaction he dreading for. Instead of seeing Gohan go completely insane, he just stood their arms crossed, his eyes closed as he nodded towards the teen and just satisfied with the answer. This, however, didn't give Torankusu the satisfaction of being safe; he knew surely this was a sign that things weren't good.

"You care for her?" His voice wasn't as hard, and demanding as it was before, instead it was an almost whisper, and Torankusu could only hear it since he was only but a few feet away.

Torankusu was about to answer, 'yes', as his response, but he stopped himself and really had to think it over. Again, he hadn't really thought about this, and made him give off that studious look as he glanced to something just a few centimeters from his foot. He was just simply scared of what Gohan would do. In an effort to speak...he only came out with, "I...I-"

Gohan opened his eyes, and they weren't surprisingly cold, they were neutral. A look of really nothing that can be shown. There was no anger, no sadness, nothing just neutral.

"Do you truly care for her, Torankusu?" He repeated the question again, earning a small surprise from the boy, when his name was mentioned and causing him to look up at the older man. "Would you keep her safe? Would you protect her, nay-even die for her? Do you love her?" He hesitated to take a breath. Torankusu automatically thinking it was because he had said the L-word. He was still in shock, only giving him wide eyes as his only response at the moment, and realized that Gohan wasn't finished; he just needed a few seconds to think clearly. ".... Do you care for her, Torankusu? Do you truly care for her? If you had answered all those questions with yes, than you will know to yourself that you do." Gohan's voice shuddered, but was soon smoothed out as he looked to the boy, who seemed be frozen with shock than anything else.

Torankusu just couldn't believe his ears. The way Gohan was speaking was like that of a father questioning his daughter's boyfriend into thinking he was worthy enough. It was simply amazing to Torankusu that Gohan possessed this much courage and not seriously go insane about the whole thing. He remembered a long while ago, when he first mentioned Biideru, whom he didn't know at the time, that he was clearly possessive of her, almost addictive. He would rant on about her, when there was time for it. And his eyes would burn when Torankusu would speak ill of the whole love nonsense, since he was just a child at the time. He didn't think love existed because of the world he was living in. But now he had thought wrong, as he repeated the questions in his head thinking of his answers for each one. His face calmed as he thought about the questions, then his eyes brightened with happiness and soon switched to fear, catching an eye from Gohan.

"Yes...yes I do." He spoke in a whisper, surprising even himself, as looked to the ground and the lump that had vanished awhile ago appeared back in his throat as he looked to the ground once again. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt the hard grasp on his shoulder, and found it was Gohan.

He smiled at him, and it was real. It was a real smile that held happiness in it, but he caught the look of defeat deep in his eyes and gulped. The grasp didn't get tighter; it didn't seem to vanish either. Gohan had given Biideru to him, in that one squeeze of his shoulder and that weak smile. It was sort of congratulation to him, as if he had won and Gohan was defeated. They didn't even exchange blows, like a true fight over a girl would be. It was just a few simple questions being answered and he gave up just like that. And he felt the need to cry at the weakness that he saw in his teacher's eyes. That same look that has been there after a fight between the Jinzou-jin, the same look that looked like he had failed everyone. He didn't want to see that at the moment, and silently regretted the feelings he had for Biideru. He closed his eyes, wishing to not see those cold, obsidian eyes anymore.

The grip was soon gone, and sound of footsteps was heard behind him. Gohan probably got the hint, which he needed to be left alone, or at least he, himself, did anyway. He heard the small click of the door to the inside of the Capsule Corps, and left Torankusu to think of his knew found feelings, as he just looked to the ground for answers to everything.

---

****

She hadn't even gotten far from the backdoor of the Capsule Corps that lead to the outside Gravity Room. She had gotten about as far as fifteen steps at the most, in a rather small room that held nothing but a small white cushioned chair, that could have seen better days, and a round table that was seated next to it. Biideru hadn't even bothered to even think of making herself comfortable in the off-white chair. She was too overworked with her own thoughts, her own feelings about what had just happened since she had walked through that door. She was now hugging her body, like she would if it was cold, but it wasn't. It was about normal temperature but she was acting like she hiding herself, her body from everything around her. That common paranoia sparked in her, like every time when she truly felt alone, which was almost always, sending chills down her spine and goose bumps to appear on her bare arms.

She was wearing black, like she had always had since she had first lived in this dome like structure. A black tank top she had gotten from Buruma a while back, which didn't hug her body to much, seemingly because she didn't quite posses a big chest, like Buruma. Also, black, baggy gi pants that she had stolen from Torankusu, once she had begun training with him. Of course she needed a belt, which was also black as well, black leather to be more precise. Her feet were bare anyhow, which didn't quite bother her, she had said before that it was much more comfortable than bothering to put socks and shoes on to just wander around the house. She was hoping on training today, but the way things were going it didn't look like she was going to get her way. Her ebony hair, which was the length of the middle of her back, had been held back in a white headband, which was probably the only color on her that showed brightly, instead of her blue eyes. She was indeed in comfortable attire and it looked attractive on her, black on black. But that wasn't the reaction she was really going for. In fact she wasn't going for anything; she just put clothes on because it would have been inappropriate to go around nude.

She didn't remember how long she was standing there ten-fifteen minutes? It seemed like seconds as soon as she came back from her thoughtful world and looked on to the objects of the room. Her nose was raised in the air, as she smelt the welcoming scent of food being made in the kitchen that was three rooms away. Buruma was a good cook, and could never wait till she had made meals, which wasn't very often nowadays, since she had been too preoccupied with her 'project' downstairs in the lab. Her stomach reacted to the warm scent in the air, by grumbling, which could of caused Biideru to blush if anyone was around.

The doorknob on the door to the outside had jiggled, which made Biideru jump from her position and caught her before she had given a feminine yelp. She froze in her position towards the door, as it swung open, letting a cool breeze to brush past a body that was in the door way, and escape towards her body, giving her a chill, causing a small gasp come from her mouth. She didn't know if that was caused by the coolness of the breeze or the identity of the body in the doorway.

Gohan had walked through the door, almost disturbed from his thoughts, not really paying attention that there was somebody else in the room, until he lifted his head to fall upon Biideru's surprised face. He almost smiled knowing the effect that he had on Biideru, every time he walked through a door and she was there. She acted as if he would attack her, and causing her to freeze into place every time. He would usually snicker about it and that would lead into their daily fights. That was the reason why he didn't react to her expression this time, to avoid that. They had now stood in front of each other, once lost in the gaze the other to fear-stricken to even more, to even breathe.

Biideru finally let out the breath she had held in, and just looked curiously over to the demi-Saiya-jin. She glanced over his features. From the top his head, his unruly hair that had defied gravity on one area on top of his head. His eyes told nothing to her about what he was thinking his mouth showed any emotion of any kind, just parted for him to breathe. The one scar that he had gotten quite sometime ago, that went over his left eye, a painful reminder of the earlier fights with the Jinzou-jin. He wore a white tank-top, seeing that t-shirts had gotten in his way whenever he was training, and he preferred something that clung to him rather than flapping about, and being a distraction. Pants was a different story to him, he also had gi pants as well, his being a navy blue. His scars that were scattered across his body only showed on some parts that his clothes had allowed. One cut across his right shoulder, and one peaking out the collar of his tank top. Only Biideru knew where the rest where, from her memories that flashed, whenever they wanted to, in her mind. She groaned inwardly, knowing that a headache was about to make its appearance. Her memories of times she didn't even remember will be the death of her soon.

Gohan's features as soon turned into a surprising smile, which Biideru thought of as a little eerie. It was that well-known Son grin that was probably genetic. She rarely saw it on him, and when he did this he was either truly happy or just plotting revenge. Whatever the cause of it, it scared Biideru half to death. She took a step back, as he came towards her, and clasped a hand down on her shoulder. She froze under his touch, and lifted her head back to look up at him. He continued to smile and nodded something towards her that she didn't quite get.

"Be careful, Biideru, be careful." Those words were all he said, as he squeezed her shoulder lightly and released it from her shoulder and continued out of the small room, she thought was probably to follow the scent of food.

Her head still turned towards the doorway that he had left from, still oblivious to what he meant by, 'be careful'. Why would care about her anyway? It wasn't like he had cared for her in any way possible, right? She just shook her head still not knowing what he had meant, as thoughts circled her head that could be answers. The breeze from the outside had disturbed her; her arms hugged her tightly as it began to get all of a sudden chilly in the small room. With one quick turn, she headed towards the door, as the sound of flesh on tile was made as stepped to the door. With two hands on the door, she slowly went to close the door until it stopped. She hadn't heard a click, telling her that the door was closed, so she pushed harder. She felt the door make contact with something other than the click of the door, and a familiar voice yelped behind it.

"Hey, what the hell!?"

"Torankusu?" She recognized the voice and let the door open past her. Torankusu stood there, one eye open and one hand over left side of his head rubbing the spot where he had been impelled by the door. Biideru couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. "I'm sorry, Torankusu. I thought the door was stuck."

"You don't seem as sorry as you look." A grumble escaped his lips as he rubbed the spot upon his head again. This seemed to help Biideru get control of herself as he noticed his fowl mood.

"Oh come on, Torankusu. That couldn't have hurt that bad anyway. You could have pushed the door back on me."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "It's not every day that door attacks you when you're walking through the doorway, so I wasn't quite ready for that."

"True." She felt embarrassed and looked to the ground, a small flush of her cheeks showed of pink. "Again, I'm sorry."

He still had his hand placed on the side of his head, little surprised that it actually stung. It made him think about how strong this girl actually was, but that could be questioned later. He caught Biideru's embarrass look which only surprised him more. Kami, how many surprises were there going to be? He sighed. His thoughts then directed to the conversation he had with Gohan just moments before, and he almost couldn't contain the blush that was about to spread across his cheeks as he looked over Biideru's figure. He shook his head, and placed a smile upon his lips and tucked his fingers under the girl's chin and lifted her face to meet his, giving her his smile.

"Apology accepted." She had returned the favor by smiling herself, making Torankusu's heart beat even faster when he couldn't stop staring at her, and he felt his face drift closer to her face, like he had done earlier to see what the matter with her was.

She felt confused why the distance between their faces had gotten shorter and Torankusu's face had gotten closer. She felt her heart beat loudly in her ears, as silence filled the room, and she felt fear and surprise consume her. She noticed that she couldn't stop herself from closing the gap between their faces and before she knew it they were only inches apart and Torankusu was still staring into her eyes with that same smile, and she was trying hard to focus in on his face. She felt his warm breath and she started to shake, wondering what the hell was going on at the moment. Feeling the movement of Torankusu's eyes close, she had done the same following his sweet breath as they closed in.

"TORANKUSU!? BIIDERU!? DINNER IS READY!!" Buruma's screams could be heard on every floor of the Capsule Corps, announcing that their meal was ready. As soon as they reached the ears of the two teenagers, they both jolted back from their position. Biideru's face was completely pink with her blush, and Torankusu nervously rubbed the back of his head as he also blushed with embarrassment. Biideru gave a glance of almost fear and almost apologetic before she turned and walked out of the room. Torankusu stared at her retreated form and cursed at himself lowly, before he dug his hands in his pockets and followed after.

---

**Author's Notes:** Um, don't flame me over the Torankusu and Biideru thing, trust me I am not much of a Torankusu fan gets flamed even more x.x; Heh. Anyway don't worry I do not hate Gohan, but his relationship with Biideru will not get better, trust me.sigh poor Gohan. If there are any problems, please e-mail me. Maybe I will shorten the chapter lengths. Criticize me. I'm up for anything.

I will start updating every two weeks...Although the next update will be earlier.

Next update: 5/31/04

-Umbrella-chan-


	3. Chapter 3: Unidentified

**Hidden Memories  
**  
**Chapter 3: Unidentified**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Or the characters. Like all fan- antics, I just make up my own imaginary world based off Akira Toriyama's world and characters. I just want to write...-sniff sniff-

---

**Recap of Chapter 2**:

"TORANKUSU!? BIIDERU!? DINNER IS READY!!" Buruma's screams could be heard on every floor of the Capsule Corps, announcing that their meal was ready. As soon as they reached the ears of the two teenagers, they both jolted back from their position. Biideru's face was completely pink with her blush, and Torankusu nervously rubbed the back of his head as he also blushed with embarrassment. Biideru gave a glance of almost fear and almost apologetic before she turned and walked out of the room. Torankusu stared at her retreated form and cursed at himself lowly, before he dug his hands in his pockets and followed after. ---

**Chapter 3:**

Leaning all her weight onto one hand, that was palm down on the counter, supporting her balance as well, Buruma looked to the kitchen doorway that led to the dining room. The dining room now, she had frowned upon, its appearance was shabby. Even though they lived on the west side of the corporation that wasn't destroyed by the many battles with the Jinzou-jin, the dining room was pretty the same setting of the east side. The windows that were blown from the outside, causing shards of glass to fall inside the room, where the table could of been. The window frame was caved in on one side, and there was now plastic taking the broken glass's place, obscuring the vision of the outside world. You could also tell that there had been holes in the walls next to the window, which had been repaired later, and the difference of color was noticeable. It was the only way into the kitchen so there was no way of avoiding the depressing look of what used to be the place where the once living friends of Buruma gathered around to have dinner, laugh, and discuss current events. Now, the room was nothing more than just a hall with extra room to spare, where nothing else belongs except for the dead memories.

Her foot soon made contact with the floor below and continued this action of tapping, looking to the clock on the wall above the four-seated table. She must have called Torankusu and Biideru about five minutes ago. Biideru she wasn't expecting to burst like an exciting little kid, but Torankusu. He was a different story. Being half Saiya-jin, food still had an effect on the boy. A Saiya-jins stomach was a bottomless pit, and even the slight hint of food they would either coming running, or drool until there is food placed in front of them. Five minutes was to long. Where was that boy, she kept thinking? Before she could even scold the demi-Saiya-jin that was already there, the sight of Biideru stopped her. She gave her a friendly smile, and was silently questioning herself how Biideru even heard her from upstairs. She quickly ignored it and greeted her.

"Biideru, there you are!" The mention of her name had startled Gohan from his seat, and to turn his head to the side to acknowledge the fact that she was here. All he got was a passing glance from Biideru who had walked by the table.

"You know I would never miss your cooking, Buruma-san." Returning a smile for the aqua-haired woman, as the woman waved her hand towards her to sit down.

Biideru hesitantly looked at Gohan as she reached the table. Both of them retrieved glances of oddness, before she picked a seat across from him. The mumbling of Torankusu's lateness from Buruma didn't even bother the both of them as they kept their stare on each other, waiting for the other to strike. Biideru had lost her seat at one point, and about fell to the floor from the staring, but a swift hand found it and she sat down, almost embarrassed by what might have happen.

The two didn't even blink when Buruma had set the steamy plates in front of them. Gladly, Buruma didn't even notice, as soon as Torankusu had walked in still staring at the floor in front of him and unaware that Buruma was charging towards him.

"And where were YOU this whole time?" Her voice rose, jolting Torankusu from his thoughts, and turning pink with embarrassment at his mother's worriment.

"Sor...sorry Kaasan, I just...just got distracted...that's all." His soft blue eyes made their way towards Biideru, when he had said 'distracted', obviously meaning her. He was awfully surprised that she wasn't really paying attention and that she was caught in a staring contest with Gohan. Both of them hadn't even touched their food. Torankusu groaned knowing that a fight was going to happen sooner or later.

Buruma forced her son towards the table to sit, and quickly brought at large plate to sit in front of him. The scent of the meal teased his senses, making his mouth water and soon his stomach rumbled loudly. The older woman had mumbled to him that he never eats enough, earning a chuckle from Torankusu, which didn't really last long. Buruma and Torankusu soon found silence between each other finding that the Biideru and Gohan have not took their eyes off each since Torankusu had entered. Mother and son exchanged looks and then looked back at them. Almost at the same time, Torankusu clasped a hand down on Biideru's shoulder, as Buruma had done the same to Gohan, trying to knock them out of their trance.

"Biideru? What's wrong?" Torankusu blinked when he found he was repeating himself.

"Nothing is wrong with her." Gohan answered for her. All three of them quickly looked back at him with surprise, as all he did was slowly stuff a fork full of rice into his mouth.

Buruma was the first to ask. "What do you mean, Gohan-kun?" Kami knew that's what both Biideru and Torankusu were thinking. They all waited patiently ask Gohan had swallowed what was in his mouth.

"She's just a little frightened by what I had said earlier to her. I bet she wasn't really expecting my reaction towards her." He stalled before he had said frightened, probably was searching for an appropriate word to describe Biideru at that moment. He soon filled his mouth with Buruma's cooking when he was finished, giving Biideru a glance before looking down upon his food.

Biideru, however, had her mouth hanging open a bit surprised by that, only leaving Buruma and Torankusu with confusion and a want to know what Gohan had said to her. Torankusu believed it was a threat, but by Biideru's reaction it probably wasn't so. Her face was turning red, and he could tell that she had clenched her teeth, noticing the tension on her jaw. He brought his hand back; there wasn't anything for him to do to stop this. He was out of touch of the conversation so he couldn't really help, but he was still curious about what Gohan had said.

She slammed both of her palms on the table, causing the plates to rattle as she earned an annoyed grunt from Gohan, who was still trying to eat. "You good for nothing..."

"Biideru!!" Buruma warned, as Gohan's attention was brought back towards Biideru.

She had stood up from her seat, knocking the chair from underneath her to the floor when her legs had shot up. She leaned over the table, closing the distance between them. The anger was obvious on her face as her eyebrows connected together causing lines on her forehead.

"What, Biideru? What were you going to say?" Gohan seemed calm, he didn't seem to want to fight at the moment, and it showed in his voice. Biideru glanced at Buruma for a second, not wanting to dishonor Buruma she was going to bite her tongue from speaking so ill to Gohan at this moment. She simply took a breath to call down, but it didn't help much.

"I have you know I wasn't frightened by anything that you had said..." The words seemed to hiss through her lips, as she continued to clench her teeth harder together. She didn't know why she was so affected by this, but she was.

"But you can't say that you were caught off guard." Biideru opened her mouth to insult him, but she couldn't think of anything to say. He had got her, and made her shut up right there. Leaving her to feel beaten, as she went to sit down and had forgotten she practically kicked the chair away, and came too meet with the floor.

"Son of a bitch." Cursing under her breath, she knew she was going to be teased and mocked after this. Instead after she had opened her eyes, she found Torankusu at her side to help her up, no humor in his eyes, just concern. She suddenly felt her hands started to shake as she reached for his hand. He ignored it and wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand went to the other side, helping her up so cautiously. She blinked with surprise as she just stared at him; completely oblivious with the way he had been acting all day.

The hair that she held back with the white hand band, had found its way to fall into her face distracting her for half of a second, 'till she noticed that Torankusu was holding her in his arms. She felt the heat of embarrassment fill her face and she just knew she was blushing by then. Honestly, she had no idea what to think about this scene. It was completely confusing to her. After all Torankusu, and her had only been friends this whole time and she was cursing at herself for thinking of him for much more than that. Her heart started to beat faster than normal, as she felt her hands start to shake again, as she found his eyes, causing her breath to shake along with her hands. She also noticed that her arms were around his neck, probably to instinctively to hold her up. She could only guess what Buruma and Gohan's face would look like. Curiosity had driven her to look, knocking some more tresses of ebony in her face as her shocked face looked to the others.

The other woman still looked confused about the whole thing, still kept her hand on the shoulder of her late friend's son. Her other hand was placed on her chin, as if in the thought, and her eyes no where except the table, she didn't even notice her position in her son's arms. Gohan also was ignoring the both of them, still feasting on the meal that Buruma had prepared, but she knew that he was obviously tense about the situation. His eyebrows knitted together as he chewed the substance of his food slowly, keeping the only eye contact with the table.

It was comfortable, though, in his arms. Her thoughts soon were disrupted as she felt the rise and fall of his chest on hers, and quickly, she turned her head back towards him. His breath had become ragged breaths, and she could feel the nervousness in his arms, the way he had held her. She had thought that he didn't know what he was doing either. Her eyes fell upon his lips, letting the deep breathing to slide past. When she had reached his cerulean eyes she about gasped seeing more than just tension in them. They were so beautiful and innocent, as the light caught them making him more angelic than he had appeared to be. They were 'perfect' eyes, she had called them. She believed that the gods that made him spent every aching detail into those eyes, to make them haunting and gentle, filled with innocence, and at times can make a grown man cringe at the site of them. She was simply lost in them, and cried inwardly knowing that she couldn't get away from them. From him. Pleading to the gods to give her the strength to look away, rather than doing something that she might regret and feel guilty about later. '_Please_', she begged.

She could feel the breath up on her own lips from Torankusu, she knew he was mouthing something but she didn't care to look at his mouth to read it. All she was thinking was that she needed to be closer, to claim those lips, to be her own, as the voices in her head shouted at the others saying it wasn't such a good idea. Biideru fought back, saying what would be so wrong, she was too deep into his eyes, his beauty, to care for anything else. Between fighting with her sub-conscience and capturing Torankusu's looks, a loud noise of irritable beeping filled the room, snapping Buruma out of her dazed looked and shuffled back a few steps to find herself. Biideru cursed at herself as she bowed her head down to hide her embarrassment, she knew what the beeping was for.

"The alarm." Whispered Torankusu, he was trying to control himself, thus which was caused by the whisper. He coughed and spoke in a normal tone, repeating himself.

Either the Capsule Villages, or the sensitive monitors that Buruma had placed around the already destroyed cities set off the alarm. This meant that the Jinzou-jins were on the move, or they were attacking somewhere. Usually panic would spark up in the Capsule Corp, it being Buruma out of all of them. Considering the mood everyone was in there wasn't much. Buruma had brought herself to lean against the kitchen counter, a hand on her forehead and fingers digging in her hair, mumbling something under her breath. No doubt praying to Kami for the safety of Torankusu and Gohan. Gohan finished whatever was left on his plate and stood up quickly, giving Torankusu a nod to get ready. Torankusu nodded back to his teacher, and watched him go out the kitchen towards the dining room, then looking back to the girl that he was holding in his arms, he blushed and bowed his head seeing that she had already done that.

"Gomen, Biideru-Chan." He said softly and put her to her feet, gave a comforting squeeze on her shoulder and left her to stare at the floor, alone.

"Chan?" She looked to the door where he exited just seconds ago, and watched as Buruma does the same in front of her face. She too always got ready. She continues the rest of the work that Biideru also joins in on, to check the Capsule Villages, on a vid-phone, to make sure 'they' aren't attacking any of the villages. Biideru was more concerned with her nickname, and soon followed after all of them.

Biideru had taken her sweet time to make her way into the main room, where everyone usually relaxes when they don't fell like mustering enough energy to go upstairs to their rooms. The lazy room would be the better word for it. Two couches connected at their opposite ends, to make an L shape where positioned in the middle of it. The T.V. placed in front of the wall that the couches were facing, which wasn't useful because it didn't work, and if it did all they would get was the roaring static of nothing and space, as the T.V. waves into specks of black and white. It didn't take long for Gohan to get ready, he must of been up and down the stairs, along with getting dressed into his gi, which matched his father's, in no time flat. But there was no time to gawk at how fast he changed; both he and Torankusu would only take seconds because there was no time to waste. As soon as Buruma got the coordinates to where the Jinzou-jins were they were off without a word. Gohan stood by the stairs, holding on to the blue belt that was tightened around his waist, with both of his hands, clearing his head for the battle. He seemed so calm and peaceful, as he closed his eyes and looked as if he were mediating.

Nothing ever did faze him as the sound of Torankusu thudding down the stairs to meet with everyone before he took off. His usual attire when he fought. Not the most appropriate clothing to fight in but it suited him. He still wore the black top, and added his jean jacket that didn't seem to fit him very well; it looked at is if it were a tad bit small for him. Bad for fighting in. But actually it fit him well, it was comfortable and wouldn't get in the way, there was extra cloth added to the arms making it easy to swing his arms. He didn't even bother to change his pants either; the black baggy pants suited him fine. All he needed was that sword of his that he still kept a mystery from everyone, except Buruma, where he had got it. Gohan would always shake his head wondering why Torankusu always brought that thing; a weapon never did well with the Jinzou-jins. He would fight with it for five minutes then he would actually use his fists. Torankusu found a place next to the mediating Gohan, just waiting for the word from Buruma.

As if hearing the impatient thoughts from both the demi-Saiya-jin she arrived running, and out of breath. She looked at Biideru with wide eyes, searching for the boys 'till her eyes landed on them. Gohan then opened his eyes hearing Buruma's presence and awaited the news.

"CV 5 was the one that made the alarm." She took a deep breath, as the boys both had the same look on their faces, of shock and horror, as of Buruma when they heard this. "The village is fine, it's just they are worried about two citizens that had escaped. Their alarms went off that the Jinzou- jin were near and shut off their power, when one of the engineers cried that her oldest son and his friend weren't there. Someone said that they went to Ply Town, which is where the Jinzou-jins were headed for. They are currently in Mulli City, so you two don't have much time."

A gasp came from Biideru, feeling sick to her stomach that kids were in danger. She heard Buruma groan from her position, and was too afraid to look at the fear in the teacher and student's eyes from across the room.

"Hai, Buruma-san." Biideru heard Gohan gulp, he was uneasy about this situation, unsure about the out come. "We'll bring them back, tell CV 5 that." He assured her knowing what she was thinking.

Something like a sob came out of Buruma's mouth after she nodded and went back down stairs to lab to relay the message back that probably wouldn't come true.

"Torankusu" A commanding voice of Gohan was heard, as he walked towards the door. He stopped when his student didn't follow, turning his head back to question the younger boy. The look from the boy's eyes, when he turned to look at him, was enough to realize what was going on. He nodded a weak smile towards him, and then disappeared down a hallway.

"Torankusu?" Questioned Biideru when she noticed that Torankusu was still here, and had let Gohan go without him. "Why are you still here?" He only smiled as he walked up towards her, feeling like he was going to cry when he saw the fear and concern from the girl's deep blue eyes. He opened his arms, and pulled her into a hug, startled Biideru even more. She repeated his name again in a question. His odd behavior was now scaring her; he was acting as if he would never come back. She could feel the tears start to come to her eyes when she had thought of the scary thought, thus causing her to tighten to hold she had on him. He pulled back, and lightly grabbed her chin to direct her eyes to his.

"Don't be mad at me." He whispered softly.

Her eyes widened with confusion. "Nani? Mad at you, for what?" "

The way I have been acting. I just...I don't know what has come over me."

"Torankusu."

"Hai?"

"Why are you talking this? This is what has confused me the most all day. You are acting as if you are not going to come back." The last of her words fell almost silent as she was still in the whisper that Torankusu had started. She was hoping what she had said wasn't true.

He said nothing, and tried to look at anything except her when she had stated that. He was thinking that now, any other time he was confident of coming back but this time, if the kids would be killed he wouldn't live with himself. A gasp left her mouth as she saw almost defeat in his eyes.

"No, Torankusu. You will come home. I know you will. How is this fight any different from the others, why do you feel that you won't come home this time? Why?" She brought her hands up to clasp the side of his arms. "Why are you quitting like this? On me?"

His eyes fluttered back to hers, blinking every so often as he tried to force a smile on his face. He cared for her, and now it seemed she cares for him. He honestly didn't know what he made him think that he wouldn't survive this one. Is it because when he found out that he loved her, he was afraid of losing her so fast? He felt the tears build up in the corner of his eyes, as he just drank in every detail in her face, along with the fearful sapphires of her eyes.

"You're not going to die. Not now, Torankusu, not now." Her voice was like whimpers as she squeezed his arms, until she brought herself to be buried in his chest, to keep her from crying. Torankusu just laid his chin on the top of her head, and petting her silky, ebony hair as he felt allot worse than he did before. He might not come back to her.

She pulled away, catching a tear that escaped her hold on them, wiping it away before it was noticed. A light touch on her chin was replaced again, and found it was Torankusu. A small smile appeared on his lips, as he let the silence come over the both of them. He brought his head down to the level of height, and hesitated for a moment, as their noses touch. Searching her face for any sign that he should just stop. He found nothing but a smile from her, which gave him enough permission. He gently placed his quivering lips onto her's, feeling the softness of her pink tiers. Bringing his hands down to glide down the curve of her body that she always hid, except when wearing her training clothes. He slowly brought her body into his, as he tasted her. He felt fulfilled, and didn't feel alone anymore as he felt light headed like he had before when he had spoke with Gohan.

He almost whimpered when she had pulled away, and placed a finger on his lips keeping him from complaining. Her face was serious, as she tried to find the words from the other objects of the room to speak. "You must go, Torankusu. Those kids are waiting for you." He nodded and hesitated to let go of her but she urged him to. He finally let her go and turned around and headed towards the door. Blinking and thinking how unbelievable that had been. He hoped this wouldn't affect anything in the future. He slowed his pace, feeling a pit in stomach, he couldn't leave now. Not now, when he just realized his love for Biideru. Not now.

She saw him stop down the hallway, and shook her head. She shouted with anger at his stupidity of letting this get to him. He had people to save, they were much more important than her.

"Baka, leave now! And Kami help me, you better come back!" He smirked and continued on and braced himself, as he finally got out of the door. This was going to be some fight. He jumped into the air, raising his ki just high enough for him to stay in the air. His head flung around widely in search for Gohan's ki that had left minutes ago. He found it, increased his ki even more blasting into the sky towards Mulli City. A sound of thunder soon followed his retreating form as he hit the sound barrier and just leaving the occupants left in the Capsule Corp. to only wonder.

As she saw the last of him leave her sight, and felt his ki leave the area, her shoulders slumped down, letting a heavy sigh escape her lips. The worried look she had wore this whole time disappeared and replaced with blank stare.

"Kami-sama," The whisper hung on her lips in the silence around her, where Torankusu had left her. She raked her hands through her ebony hair, pondering what just happened. Bringing the same hand to her lips, she clenched her eyes shut as she yelled in her mind. It all had been an act. An act she only used to lighten up the mood between the others and her. She only did it to get rid of the rising questions of her unemotional state. She just couldn't get emotionally attached to anyone. Her was her number one rule, she couldn't afford for that to happen.

But now, it seemed as Torankusu had tried to break through her rules with that kiss. A kiss that she didn't really expect to take place. She had no idea she was dangerously flirting with him and actually led him to believe that he had feelings for her.

She bowed her head in her hands, letting another frustrated sigh.

"This could come bite me in the ass later. I know it," She grumbled as she exited the room.

---

With the sun creeping between the clouds, it laid soft shadows following after rocks, buildings, and even the Capsule Corps. The sun's glow, which was hidden from the gray clouds, now showed its true colors. As it was racing down towards the horizon, hues of orange, red, and pink filled the sky where the sun was and spreading its colorful rays every which way, as far as it could. The soft gray clouds soon became darker opposite from the sun, and shadows increased. Making it easier to hide the real details of a fight long ago. Within in a dark shadow of building, two eyes had peered out on to the Capsule Corp. building. Swaying and dancing upon the structure, looking for a flaw. A shadow had over cast the stranger's face, hiding any detail from the nose up. A smile cracked on the lips, which developed into an eerie grin, watching the two streams of aura leaving from the house. Chuckling filled the air, which came from the mouth of the smirking lips, waiting for his time to make his appearance known.

---  
  
**Author's Notes:** -Chuckles- So Biideru is acting with Torankusu...tsk tsk tsk...Hehe. And whom is this person spying on the Capsule Corps.? I do promise more action in the future though. I hope it will get better for others...They do get longer too...heh...If there is any problems, please e- mail me. Maybe I will shorten the chapter lengths. Criticize me. I'm up for anything.

Yes, I know I was late on the update...but no ones seems to mind. So, I wil increase the updates by months instead.

Next Update: 07/06/04

-Umbrella-chan-

_"Where in blue hell is my bra?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Revealed

**Hidden Memories**

**Chapter 4: Revealed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Or the characters. Like all fan-antics, I just make up my own imaginary world based off Akira Toriyama's world and characters. So don't you bitch! I just want to write...sniff sniff

**Recap from Chapter 3:**

_"Kami-sama," The whisper hung on her lips in the silence around her, where Torankusu had left her. She raked her hands through her ebony hair, pondering what just happened. Bringing the same hand to her lips, she clenched her eyes shut as she yelled in her mind. It all had been an act. An act she only used to lighten up the mood between the others and her. She only did it to get rid of the rising questions of her unemotional state. She just couldn't get emotionally attached to anyone. Her was her number one rule, she couldn't afford for that to happen._

_But now, it seemed as Torankusu had tried to break through her rules with that kiss. A kiss that she didn't really expect to take place. She had no idea she was dangerously flirting with him and actually led him to believe that he had feelings for her._

_She bowed her head in her hands, letting another frustrated sigh. _

_"This could come bite me in the ass later. I know it," She grumbled as she exited the room._

**Chapter 4:**

**----**

An unusual wind blew through the silence of the air's surroundings, that afternoon. Whispering questions that floated along the wind's light breeze. Asking the ground, the trees, and the sky, everything that it pasted why? What used to be a busy and cluttered little town of busy people and cluttered buildings, was now gone. Wiped out with out warning reason, and just lay there silent...dead.

The city's remains now looked like some ancient city from the past, which had time's cruel effect on it. The main buildings were destroyed and crumbled from the tops, or just collapsed on top of each other. Only but a few bodies lay out in the open, and the stench of blood and flesh would fill anyone's noses, telling them it was not to long ago that this has happened. It was too late for them, it was too late for the city, it occupants. The wind cried in whispers as it brushed passed the many buildings and allowing some sediment that were loose, to fall and create some nose to the dead city. Another grave was made on her, the Earth, which would be remembered, since this place will never be touched again. It was because of them. Those Jinzouningens.

Another light clatter of a pebble-sized pieces of concrete rolled down the side of a building was heard, as the wind had escaped from the deadly sight of the now deceased town. There was a pause of silence as the dead talked and time stood still. With shock, a disturbance to the silence was sounded, echoed, through out the walls and the now non-existent streets. The sound was loud, scratching of rock on rock, as more sediment came crashing down creating more noise that was welcomed.

Located at the end of the town, where once a building stood. Still evidence of the building was there as one wall was still standing, and where the other walls were suppose to be, was the rods that held the concrete together, stood. Still standing strong. Just placed a few feet from those proud rods, the concrete that was probably covering the rods, crumbled in to many places and laid there. And there, a large slab, moving ever so slightly among the pieces of concrete that surrounded it. The location of the scratching and scrapping was found, and to join them was the sound of a human voice, groaning with pain. A scream muffled beneath the struggling slab. Then it stopped the motion of the slab stopped, and there was silence once more. Who or what was under there couldn't have survived it. It was just a matter of time that Fate would take her place. It was surprising that something had survived for that long under that concrete slab that was a foot thick and 5 feet long. There was just...no use.

****

He struggled to keep the tears that were beating him inside, to not escape. Even if his mother said that crying wasn't shameful at all, even more so with the destruction they lived in, he still fought them with pride. His mother would always say that he was just as stubborn as his father, shake her head, and excuse herself from the room. No doubt to cry, and not wanting him to see her tears. He almost smiled remembering that memory at how his own mother ate her words. His smile soon vanished; as he tried to keep the seriousness on his face, try to create a stone like look, to be prepared to what he was about to see. The wind tickled his ears, as he soared through the skies, and his dark blue eyes were narrowed on the horizon in front of him. His light blue aura sparked around him, and he could feel the heat that he surrounded himself in. Tresses of his lavender hair waved across his forehead, and sometimes got caught in his eyesight. He increased his speed, with one big explosion of his aura around him, as it glowed brighter and turned from its light blue to white. He was too impatient, too stubborn; he needed to get there. But he was only kidding himself if he could make a difference. He knew that he was too late...the city was probably already gone and there was no need for help, from him. But his conscience kept telling him, ' what if? '. This was the only thing that kept him going. Until that first collapsed building came to view over the horizon. Torankusu only clenched his teeth as he soared towards the already dead city.

His speed simply decreased, and along with his speed the size of his aura decreased and then finally vanished. His lips pierced together, and he paled as he floated over the city, smelling the after effects of a one-sided battle. His knuckles white with force, shuttered at each side of him as he continued to fight against his tears, his pain, his fears. They did it again, without any reason, they destroyed another city, and he...he was to blame because he was to slow. He could have made it and at least saved some people by distracting them, but he had failed and they were all gone. There was no way that anyone could survive this, no one. Showering himself with guilt, he slowly drifted towards the ground, and with a light tap his feet touched down with the weight that Torankusu could no longer hold up. Sickened with disgust his knees went week, and he fell to them, bringing his fists to the ground as well. With a boom the ground beneath both his fist caved in under them, shaking the ground and bringing more of buildings sediments shaken from their spot and causing a clatter of nose. Dust soon filled the area around him, hiding the tears that soon found their way out, and he silently sobbed as his figure disappeared in the golden dust.

With that one noise, the cause of Torankusu, echoed towards the earlier building were just a few minutes ago something had stopped their struggle, awoken something. As the shudder of the ground met that spot, and concrete fell down in forms of small pebbles and apple-size rocks fell against the slab. Remarkably the slab started to struggle again, scrapping, and scratching against each other, as if what ever was underneath it was panicking. With one small movement the slab was lifted up on one side, shaking with the weight that it was putting on. It began to fall back down, and then turn direction as with one shove the heavy slab of concrete was swung from its spot and to the other direction, as pants and groaning could be heard.

Torankusu paused, froze, with fear. Thinking of the worse as the crash of concrete on concrete spooked him. They came back, it was a trap, and the voices in his head had concurred. As the dust slowly cleared, he slowly stood back to his feet, failing to wipe away the redness of his face. His eyes-widen towards the direction of the crash, just waiting for both of them to step out of the shadows and show their playful, cynical, pale, blue eyes. When he saw nothing, as the dust cleared, it sparked confusion in him, that maybe they were playing another game with him. But he had been waiting there for two minutes now, which seemed forever. They wouldn't take this long, would they? A grunt came from that direction, like an answer to the question that was never really asked. He stepped forward with one caution step, and before he knew it he was taking step after step after step 'till he was only a few feet away from whatever had made the disturbance.

As the golden dust was still settling around the area of the concrete slab, it looked as if the dust was dancing towards the ground, dancing around a being that was in the center of concrete rocks. The appearance of being dirty to say the less, as the back was towards the breathless Torankusu. The hands that were palmed down in front of the being support sitting on their knees, and letting the body. The rise and fall of the chest was seen, also the sound of the breaths were audible, trying to gather breath from the struggle from underneath that rock. Torankusu noted the long ebony hair that cascading down the back of the being, the clothes that was worn was the same color as the dirt below, stained from laying there for a good amount of time, or evidence of a fight. A voice was heard as that of a sighed and caught their breath, and Torankusu could tell that it was feminine. It was a woman, who surprised him even more, and carelessly he took a step forward causing a noise from underneath his foot. With one quick moment the female turned swiftly around on to her feet. Her breath was raged and rapid as she stared wide-eyed towards Torankusu with fear.

"Don't worry." He held out a hand to try and comfort her. The girl looked at him with that same stare of fear, 'til she blinked and caused her eyesight to look around. Her surroundings obviously confused her, as it was eminent on her face. She accidentally moved one of her feet back, and went weak in the knees but caught herself. Torankusu took another step forward to help her, but she shot back a glare towards him, warning him 'til she feared him again. Her breaths became rapid again, and she seemed to let herself fall forward, she heard the shuffling of Torankusu's feet goes towards her, telling her to and take deep slow breaths, to keep awake. She felt dizzy all of a sudden, as her eyes still wandered out everything, the disaster, the boy, the blood that ran from her own wounds, and the stench of some bitter smell of something.

_What happened? What is this place? What is it called?_

_What happened?_

A gasp of breath was violent brought into her lungs as she panicked in Torankusu's arm who constantly screamed at her to calm down.

_Why am I bleeding?_

_Who is this boy?_

_...Who am I?_

Her breaths soon calmed and Torankusu gave a sigh of relief. The girl had a blank stare on the world before her, as that last question she had questioned herself seemed to calm her down. Her head fell light again and soon she felt her body fall limp, and slowly the darkness filled her eyesight.

_Who am I?_

**----**

_Who am I?_

_That one phrase that one question...still haunts me today. It reminds me of three years ago, of how near death I was. It reminded me of how awful the world was and how it cursed me to stay here and to remind myself that I know not of myself. Nothing. Nothing from before that fateful day, when Torankusu accidentally found me and saved me. To feel nothing...to know nothing. I have felt lost ever since that day...and that day...will forever haunt me._

_After I blacked out in that boy's hands, I soon woke up somewhere different. I panicked again...tore the needles and tubes off of my body, and loud beeps were made after I done that. I panicked again and ran from the room, I soon ran into that boy again and he captured me in his arms and screamed on the top of my lungs. I had fear, I had youth and I had no idea they were trying to help me. I later found out that I might have died after I blacked out._

_They didn't know anything of me. Hell, I didn't know anything about me. For that first week I had no name at all. I know it seems odd that I had no name, no identity, but at the time I was a nobody...I had no identity. I was just there. Someone they saved, that they were just taking care of until I was better. Yet, I am still a soul without an identity._

_I was under so much supervision from the older woman, it bothered me extremely. I couldn't move without her consent for doing so. She had said that my condition was unknown at the time, so until they knew if any bones were broken or something in need of a surgical incision, that I wasn't suppose to do any strenuous activity. My stubbornness got the best of me and I often fled from my bed and tried to escape a couple of times from the Capsule Corp. The other times I was just too curious about my surroundings, I had wandered throughout the spacious place._

_Upon my searching I had found Torankusu's, the lavender haired boy, room to my surprise. I heard voices and began to listen in on his conversation, with himself. He sounded tired, and I could almost find the hint of tears within this strong, gentle voice. Torankusu, I had noticed from the week I spent with him and his mother, he wasn't the social type like his mother appeared to be. I hardly saw him around the house relaxing or helping around with his mother. He seemed preoccupied with something. He ignored me at all costs as well, which I really didn't seem to mind. I had other things on my mind. So, when I heard so much emotion in his voice when I stood outside the door I was more than a little shocked. He was apologizing to someone, to himself maybe? "Gomen, I have failed you again. I wasn't strong enough to stop them. I'm not strong enough to stop them. I can't save them from Kaa-san. Kami-sama!" He stopped to breath in a half sob. "The girl, sensei, the girl. I will promise you that I will take care of her, make sure she survives." I wasn't sure what to think, after that. The boy was swearing to someone that he would take care of me. All I kept thinking was, why? Why would he care of someone with no future, no past, and barely even a present?_

_I sat in the spacious living room that was located down stairs, when I heard the pounding of feet from the stairs two rooms down. Torankusu looked me with bewildering eyes and he called for his mother. I tried to keep myself but ease dropped on them from the other room._

_They discussed about me, basically, hearing them mostly refer to "her". They didn't use my nickname, the name they gave me with for no confusion, Sorano, much. Which I believe means "of the sky", which Buruma had explained that I fell back from the sky because of my fighting spirit._

_They came back in, with Buruma with a bewildered look on her face, holding a piece of paper. Torankusu slunk behind her not far behind. "It is her." She breathed almost inaudibly to herself more to herself; as I just stared back her with confusion and fear. This gave me the impression that I was someone they weren't found of, someone that probably aided the Jinzou-jin in the past._

_They told me, I was Biideru Satan. I was Son Gohan's, their friend that died a year ago, girlfriend, they had called it. With one uttering of that name, I had a flash of memories of this man with hair as black as mine, and the same color of eyes which I found very emotional and full of pain. He smiled and then they ended. I knew him, and I told them. I had memories of him, but no memories of anything else. I was his lover, to be blunt, but confused me because they also knew my age. I was fourteen._

_I heard the story from the boy from his point of view. How this Son Gohan had talked about me only rarely when the time was right. When there was a calm between attacks. I continued to shake my head and tell myself this couldn't be true. I kept fighting constant remembrances of my mind's eyes. A wicked smirk upon a handsome face kept staring at me when I slept, and I just knew it was him. They become more often and at a rapid speed at one time during the day. It rattle my brain, his face was shown so much, I saw scenes with him and me like I was flashing through a life that I didn't remember...until now. Pain soon danced in strings through my hands and throughout the rest of my body. Torankusu stared at me oddly, and rushed to my side to see what the matter. I felt him embrace me and heard him yell at me to fight it...and then felt his arms went calm, as I kept screaming with pain._

_Then there was just silence, the pain subsided, Torankusu stopped encouraging me, and I had stopped screaming as well. I stared up at him, as I heard nothing, but my heart rate's rapid, rhythm pace together with Torankusu's. His mind was on something else, as he stared towards a wall. A soft, "Kami-sama..." left his lips as he gently set me down on the couch and hurried out into a hallway to go find Buruma, no doubt. I, instead, went out the door like something was drawing me towards something else. I stopped suddenly as a stranger took a place outside the door. His clothes were almost in shreds, his hair unruly and defying gravity, and his face was dark with a shadow, which was caused from his back towards the only light outside. He raised his chin, and I saw that wicked smirk and I knew suddenly who it was. Without a word, he pulled me into a hug, as I stood there frozen with fear._

_I felt the warmth of tears come to my cheeks as he looked to me with those cold black eyes. I knew what those memories predicted. My heart started to ache in pain, which was one part of why I was crying, and I knew he left me to hurt me so. I was afraid of him, because of his size of 6'4" and the presence he gave me by just standing there. Also those eyes. Those cold, emotionless eyes that held a story they were trying to keep a secret and were poorly trying to contain it. Those eyes were deep and I was frightened to even look at him. From the fear that I might be filled with those dark eyes and the painful flash backs that I kept experiencing when he looked at me. I was scared of him, and ignored him, which lead me to shoot awful comments to get him away. And I soon grew to hate him, after a long period of time._

_And now more confusing, the hysterical, private boy that I grew to become friends with...well he confuses me and that's all I can say. One kiss just minutes ago and questioned my heart from Gohan and to Torankusu. What was wrong with me? I simply hated Son Gohan all of what he had done, all what he has caused me...Until I know the truth, and Son Gohan is to blame for what has happened..._

_Satan, Biideru_

_Year 0018 J.A._

**__**__

It was unpleasantly silent now. The boys were gone from the house once again, called to do their duty. To risk their lives for the sake of many other lives to live on. They were truly the heroes of today's world, unknown heroes to the human race, but heroes nonetheless. Without them, the Capsule Corps. could just be as empty. Although, it was usually silent in the Corps. with them there anyways, this silence though...this silence was different, it was the kind of silence that was just an empty void. The silence that would send chills up your spine, and kept you in a panicked paranoia, because your heart was beating louder than your thoughts.

Biideru had shaken herself violently when the tension of her paranoia broke with the soft sound of a weeping sigh. It had belonged to Buruma, who had placed herself on the other side of the kitchen. Her back had been facing Biideru this whole time, hiding face, hiding her. There was no doubt that there was tension in the aging woman's body. Biideru had quickly glanced her hand's that gripped tightly on the kitchen counter, which she had been leaning herself forward on. If Buruma had been any strong, such as Torankusu or Son Gohan's strength, that kitchen table would have long gone.

She couldn't blame Buruma, she was a worried mother. She had always acted like this when her son or Son Gohan had gone out on their mission. You would think that the woman would have faith in the boys; they were, however, beyond human strength. But after seeing their many wounds when they returned, Biideru had noticed that her faith, and hope had died and the only thing left of her was her motherly worries. They would be the death of her someday, Biideru noted, and Buruma's hands still strained to break the marble counter at the grip of her hands. Biideru averted her eyes back to her own little area. She still sat at the table, still occupying her and Torankusu's full bowls of rice, and Gohan's empty one. Her appetite had become smaller nowadays, which she never really noticed until now. It had something to do with stress, she had bet her conscience. She soon quietly laid her head down onto her own folded arms that rested onto the tabletop. Soon Buruma will start weep uncontrollably, which is why she was there. For comfort. But many times it hadn't worked that well...Buruma would always break away from her encouraging words and weep in the privacy of her room.

With a start, her eyes instinctively blinked to the sound of Buruma's weeping, which suddenly sounded forced. More like a forced laugh, as Buruma had gotten louder. Something was terribly wrong. Biideru quickly sat up in her chair and looked towards the older woman. Buruma's back was still facing her, and her long, silky aquamarine hair swayed from side to side from the motions of her body. Buruma's head fell back with forced laughter, letting go of the marble counter to hold on to her stomach. Biideru's eyes widen extremely as she just watched the insane attitude from her friend. Buruma stumbled back as she lost her foot and turned slightly so that Biideru could get a good look of her face. Tears were, of course, still flowing like water falls down her red cheeks, along with the milky, black mascara. The older woman soon fell forward from trying to get back on her feet, to her knees as her hands instantly covered her stained face and just wept loudly with racking sobs. A little confused and a little scared, Biideru got out of her daze as she replaced herself to kneel down beside Buruma.

"It's foolish. It's foolish!" Buruma started to scream. "I knew all along, that Kami had something against me. He is trying to break my sanity one piece at a time so that I would be the crazy, genius he always thought I was."

Biideru patted her back as she listened to hysterical woman. She shook her head mentally; even on the brink of insanity she still gives herself credit of being a genius. Nobody could take that away from her. She nearly jumped as Buruma's icy hands took hold of her wrist to get the young girl to look at her piercing blue eyes.

"He is going to kill him, Biideru. He is going to take Torankusu away just to hurt, just to see me suffer."

"No 'He's' not Buruma. My Torankusu is going to come back to you, I promise. I promise Buruma-san." Biideru slightly winced as she noticed what she had just said. What was she actually saying? She couldn't get emotionally attached. Buruma-san treated her like a daughter; Biideru found herself becoming that role and really respecting the older woman. But Torankusu, wouldn't that make him her older brother? Then why was she saying these things?

"No, he is. This was meant for me. Why do you think I'm still alive?" To Biideru's relief she wasn't thinking clearly, as Buruma tore from the teenagers hold and stood up, wobbling on her feet as she hysterically spat out her theory. Before Biideru could even let out a word she turned around stormed off to disappear down a random hallway. Biideru just sighed and helped herself back on her feet. Why was Buruma acting this way? She really had nothing to worry about. If anyone was going to act like that, it was suppose to be her. She was the one with no past.

She continued down a hallway, heading into the living room she spent so much time in, in which she had said bye, and made Torankusu promise to come back. She scoffed as she just thought of both mother and son. They had no faith in each other at all. They had been living this nightmare all through Torankusu's life and they were still alive and now they had Gohan for support. But it wasn't enough. Maybe, they thought they were living the inevitable, like they were just going through this with just pure luck, instead of strength. _As long as I'm here, they really have nothing to worry about_, Biideru had thought, as she turned towards the door that led to the gloomy outside.

**---**

Her arms crossed up on top of her chest, as a light breeze swooped on in her as she stepped through the deserted outside. Still shaking her head at Buruma's recent scene. She cared for Buruma as a mother, and Torankusu as a brother, and Son Gohan, as well a very over-protective, respect less brother. She lived with all of them to know them enough. And never in all this time had all of them acted like the world's doom was right around the corner.

She sighed as she lifted her hand to drag away the strands of hair out of her face. Yet, she couldn't blame them. They obviously had no idea what she knew, and she hoped it would stay like that. She felt guilt consume her body as she felt her legs still dragging her along the ground, her eyes still on her feet in thought. Her body tensed as if waiting for the wind to strike her again with its coolness, as goose bumps appeared without a cause. She wouldn't forgive herself if Buruma or Torankusu found out her little secret.

"Well, what a surprise..." A deep voice taunted in front of her, as Biideru's head snapped up and looked at someone in front of her. Her breath quickened as it always did when she did this. Her sapphires hues danced, weakly on the face of the man in front of her. The long, silk hair that met his shoulders and danced along with the wind's help. The piercing blue eyes that flashed evil as he stared her down with playfulness in them. And a smirk to perfect the man's face as soft chuckle came from them just looking at the sight of her.

"I didn't think you would make it."

"Jinzou-jin..." She breathed in a curse.

"Hmm... speak as if I were going to hurt you." Added almost seriously, and then added a laugh along in there. In just the blink of Biideru's eyes he appeared inches from her, lifted up her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Bastard..." She tore her chin away from his grasp, as he just kept on smirking down at his victim.

"You want to be struck quickly today, hmm?" He added a sadistic laugh. "Don't worry Juuhachi will be here soon, after she's done playing with your little friends. Now until she does you will give me what I want."

Biideru took a step back and kept her eyes down towards the ground in shame, as she refused to answer.

"Biideru-chan, you know I don't have all day, neither does the woman friend of yours." He said as he bent down to meet her gaze, and lifted her chin once again. He met her scowl as she dared him with her eyes to do his worst. She wasn't going to do anything with out a fight.

Juunana frowned as well as he asked again. "Biideru-chan?"

Biideru spit in his face, which had Juunana back up a couple steps, in surprise as he stared at the stubborn girl. "Don't talk to me like I'm your whore!" she spat out.

Before Biideru could see it, she was struck across the face, and was pulled instantly to floor with a yelp. She caught herself instantly, and touched her lip gently as it throbbed with pain. Pulling her hand away she looked down and noticed a drop of blood smeared across the side of her hand. She sucked on her wound as she tried to pass by the pain and look up at her attacker.

"I can talk to you how ever I feel. And quite frankly, you have no say in how I can talk to you. You have no choice, because we have a deal here. Either you don't give us the coordinates to where there are villages once every three months or your little friends die." His anger died down as soon as he got the reaction he wanted from Biideru when he mentioned the death of her friends. "Now, Biideru-chan, tell me the coordinates. I don't want to hurt your pretty face again."

Yes, she was a disgrace, and she knew it. In exchange for her friend's lives, a thousand of others had to die. She knew it was selfish of her, but Torankusu and Son Gohan were the only hope for the planet yet. If they would start going longer in those gravity rooms and try to increase their strength maybe this would be over. But they would fail each time, coming home to many wounds from their fights. She was blackmailed and she had no other choice than this. Except death. But she wouldn't hurt Buruma like this. Buruma had said a while back she didn't know what to do if any of the three of them would be killed. She would keep her promise to Buruma and try not to get herself killed.

Her stubbornness, though, would come very close for her being killed. She wouldn't reveal anything without a fight. That would mean with holding the evidence until she was close to death. The Jinzou-jin's wouldn't kill her; she was the leak and only one that would do this. She would curse, mock, fight them until they would get angry enough to fight back. She brought this on herself to have her body beat up gruesomely, as pay back to what she had done. The reward of being the snitch, and a coward. Until she thought that her body couldn't take anymore she would take her last conscious breath to tell them what they want. Then she would wake up in the Capsule Corp. with a raving eight-teen year old boy telling her how incredibly stupid she is for escaping, and then when she was well enough to sit up he would apologize and stay by her side 'till she could stand again. She sighed, _what a disgrace of a life I live in_. They always thought different when they found her wounded. They knew how stubborn she was; they just didn't know what she was doing this once every three months for a reason. Thanks to her three Capsule Villages were destroyed.

"Well, your stalling just made it worst for you." Juunana sighed, and Biideru noticed that there was a hint of sadness in his voice, maybe remorse? She was just confused as she stared at him blankly as she knew the devil herself was headed towards them.

"You had your chance, Biideru-chan." He just looked at her with sympathy and gave a weak smile, and then averted his eyes in the sky.

Biideru helped herself to her feet, wiped the remaining blood from her lip and she got ready for her greatest enemy she had ever faced. Even though she knew she was going to be thrashed around, she got her body tense and calmed herself down. Her pride was too big to just stand there and take the beating. Soft shoes touched down behind her, chills ran up and down her back as she could feel that grimacing smirk behind her, and those cold, blue, piercing eyes similar to Juunana's, staring at her back.

"She still standing? I can see you saved her for me, didn't you brother?" Juunana nodded with his eyes closed as he stood a good distance away from them. "Well, it just makes even more fun for me."

Biideru turned towards her and flashed those dark eyes towards the machine with hatred, as the twin just chuckled. "After all these years, she still hasn't learned. At least she still has spirit; it would be terribly boring if she just stood there." She laughed again and flashed a prize-winning smile as she continued on talking.

"Your friends are getting tougher. For a moment I couldn't handle both of them, but the older one always seem to have something else on his mind and easily put out of the fight. Don't worry, my dear, both of them would be conscious in a few hours, which gives us lots of time for your stubbornness."

With surprised from both of the Jinzou-jins, Biideru crouched down in a fighting stance that she had learned from Torankusu, and gave an eerie smirk, which she had learned from Torankusu also.

"Eager one this time, my brother?" Juuhachi said with a similar smirk and proceeded to do the same as Biideru.

**---**

**Author's Notes:** Ooooh. I left at a not so intriguing cliffhanger. Who would have thought that Biideru would be pairing up with the Android twins to make a deal, eh? Well that's just the half of it. Stay tuned for the next chapter when they actually fight, or when Juuhachi just thrashes Biideru until she speaks. Again, if there is anything confusing, any problems, typos or any such things e-mail me. My mind works in crazy ways and might go ahead of itself. So criticize the hell out of me! Review.

-Fear the Umbrella-

_"To Deny sin, you deny yourself"_

Next Update :  08/06/04


End file.
